Information Bulk
I figured, if the scientist char is to take her in, she probably figured it'd be best to act like a parent and make her go to school so that people aren't suspicious of things. And the scientist would be busy trying to figure out her condition as well as having her own shit going on. I think it'd be a good thing to have her struggle for bills a little bit with the addition of Pira and she is constantly looking for grants for her work and to see who is willing to publish it, etc. That way she has her own goals and figuring out Pira's condition could lead to a major breakthrough in science and launch her career. That'd be her initial motivation to examine Pira. That overall sounds pretty good although wouldn't it become more suspicious if Pira started going to school because she'd stand out? She would stand out, but she goes around trying to scare people being a vampire and all. She fails at doing this, because people recognize her choker, it's one used for transformation magic. So they think she actually made herself look like a vampire instead of the other way around. Also she is cute and little so people tend not to be scared anyway Why would they assume she's human when that type of choker is so difficult to get your hands on? 1. She can go out in the sun, other vampires cant 2. She's bad at being scary, so people simply aren't convinced 3. Actual vampires if they were to bite someone they would have to be discreet or get caught. Aaahhh yeah the daywalker thing-''' '''But why send her to school and basically give her free reign to do weird shit like that and just increase the chances of her getting caught? Yeah, it's the reason the scientist character takes her in. It could essentially make her world famous if she can discover what makes this vampire able to walk in daylight Sending her to school is because the scientist character basically adopts her and to avoid raising suspicion on what she's doing there, they just try to lead a normal life. Pira's 200 years old and pretty carefree after all this time. Just wants to enjoy things basically. Wouldn't school inhibit that lol? I mean plot reasons aside, the school thing sounds like it's building up to an exhausting overused highschool trope She's only been to school once, 200 years ago. She can find fun things to do at school and she hasn't had any fire conjuring lessons since 200 years ago (aside from practicing on her own) so she'd be taking lessons in that if nothing else. So it would be magic school and shit as opposed to just. Random boring highschool? Schools are mixed magic/normal classes Magic is commonplace and it is common for magic to be involved in skills Makes sense then yeah Could give you freedom to design uniforms a little bit if you wanted Most people have magic ability within their body but it is 99% low ability. But for example, welders are likely to become fire mages to weld with magic. Construction workers can have all kinds of magic types to help out, strength buffs, telekinesis, etc. But they'd be only able to do enough to be useful to them, make the job easier. By the end of the workday they they wouldn't have much left in power even though what they used isn't exactly a lot. Naturally magic is useful in entertainment as well Pira's magic is below average, I'm not sure if I want her to eventually become powerful. Depends on if it makes for a good story But she tries real hard to get better, although for 100+ years she has basically been traveling around, since she can't stay too long in one place. It'd raise suspicion. She could learn an alternative to magic to subvert expectations Yeah, I think in this world electricity is seen as a type of magic force as well. And science works alongside magic since there is logic to it, even if the origins of magic are largely unknown. They can demonstrate it exists, it functions reliably, so there is a lot of study on it. And from that, a lot of magic tech came about. Like Pira's choker, but that's very old tech when things were basically magic artifacts. There should be an enchantment allowing you to see your phone screen in the sun lol Lol I should take note of like very simple but useful spells people can use There are vampires who embrace their nature and dont care that they kill and drink blood Yeah that works as well There are also vampires who have genuinely lost their mind and are basically beasts that just function based on their bloodlust How/why does that happen? Do most vampires have a lot of magical ability? There are some who don't want to cause harm so they try to find alternative methods of finding blood, Pira lived with those kind of vampires for a little while and it's why she is basically an expert at raiding hospitals and bloodbanks Vampires gain some magical ability upon transforming, at the very least to allow them to turn to bats and fly, the wings are mostly for guiding magic flight. They're too small on their own. Weaker ones tend to lose their mind, but those also tend to die quickly as they're not careful and thus caught and killed. They're also prone to attacking anything at all, including each other or beasts in the wild. The ones that don't lose their mind act more or less according to how strong their morals and principles are. Vampires aren't very numerous though, despite being basically immortal - societies have been aware of them and fighting against them for hundreds of years. Including trying to find cures. So there are measures in place that make it hard for vampires to get complete free access over things. Guards are trained to handle vampires, having anti-vampire items in the house is commonplace (this does still affect Pira, but it is lessened) A lot of sources of light and flash lights, etc can use magic to emit solar light Yeah and most vampires look normal aside the wings and teeth so it makes sense that they are cautious about things. I do want there to be parts where more of her back story is uncovered as it becomes relevant And they are mostly dark lol Shitty family, getting bitten, living in fear, alone. Trying to survive for 200 years mostly by yourself. There's a lot of fun stuff in those 200 years too, though Like, the amount of time she had she has traveled a lot. So there's a lot of cool things to be explored there. She was born in West Europe, but has been over most of Europe, a lot of Asia and parts of Africa. In modern time she is in a fantasy version of Japan, but she'd like to go to the Americas and oceania because they're the only continents she hasn't been to yet. I have a wikia page for this that is mostly unused. Because I can't keep track of shit - do you think I could bother you some time to help me note things down and organize things? If you're interested of course.